Plenty of Songs
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: A collection of songfics about the Greens. Send in your own suggestions. I don't own the Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs.
1. Far Away

Buttercup woke up and rolled over to see her husband gone. She sighed. This was the tenth time its ever happened. And when he's gone it takes forever for him to come back. He never stays overnight anymore. He always had the same reason. _"I am a investigator,honey. I need to work on my cases or they'll can my ass."_ He stopped giving her good-bye kisses and hugs like he would. Instead of Butterbutt or babe he'd call her honey or sugar. At one point he stopped all together. He would just leave when he needed to. Buttercup had gotten use to this behavior. She beliveved him one hundred percent even when her sisters started to say he was cheating on her. She didn't believe they would try and convience her that Butch would do that. Blaze would come over with Bruiser and their kids to comfort her. But it never did work. She'd just fake her happiness. Without him there was nothing to be happy about. Nothing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes. Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know_

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She slowly got up and walked downstairs. She looked around the large empty house, a growing feeling of loneliness coming at the bottom of her throat. She shallowed her saddness and dragged herself into the kitchen. She heated up the stove and filled up a pot of water. She sighed that feeling was coming up in her throat again. She placed the pot of warm water on the stove. She couldn't push that feeling down. It was a sickening feeling she couldn't handle.

_That I love you,  
And I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Butch angryily shoved the files into the messy drawer. He had been here since midnight. He had to leave his flower alone in that empty house. He sighed. _I need to keep this job, for us._ He thought. But, was it worth it? To have a job where that created a distance between them. His brothers had once actually tried to convicne him Buttercup was cheating on him for revenge! He never could talk to them reasonably after that. His flower wouldn't betray him. She would never hurt him. As in his mind. He looked at the picture on his dimly-lit desk. The perfect picture. _Their_ wedding picture. Buttercup was in a light green silk dress with white lace trimmings, holding a bouqet of buttercups, blushing red. She had put on a light amount of make-up and her silky black hair was flowing out. Butch had on a black tuxedo without tails, a white dress shirt and a forest green tie. His hair was pulled into his signature childhood cowlick. The perfect picture.

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

He always dreamt of the two together. Him and her,hand in hand,forever through death and destruction. It never happened though. One would always be gone while the other stayed alone in the big dull house. He thought it'd be different once they got married, yet they never reached the climax. Hell, there was a slim possibly of them having kids. They figured out long ago about Buttercup's condition. She had polycystic ovary syndrome. It meant there was a very small chance of being able to convieve a child. The others thought it wasn't a big deal to the two free-spirits. Others always guessed they didn't want kids. But the pain they felt when the words came out of the docter's mouth crumbled their world. They stayed strong though, they wanted to be confident, like it would get rid of the disease, but no. A disease is a disease and pride is pride. He grabbed the picture quickly and shoved it into his briefcase. He bashed in the metal desk making papers scatter everywhere. He picked up the crumpled desk and threw it at the wall. He grabbed his briefcase as he stomped out of the room. He ignored his fellow officer' yells and slammed open the front door, walking out in the cold rain.

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
On my knees I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
"Cause with you I'd withstand  
All of it to hold your hand_

Buttercup choked back tears. Her vision was becoming blurry for some reason. She blinked again and a cold tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to cry. This wasn't the end of them. It couldn't be. Why would someone put them together only to pull them apart? She closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to keep calm. She opened her eyes, but her vision was still blurry, almost smokey in a way. She sniffed the air to find a scent of fire flowing freely. She turned, wide-eyed, to the stove. A bluish-orange fire was speading on the cabient. "Shit!" She screamed. The fire seemed to almost run as it crawled to the floor. She stood up rigid and ran out of the kitchen. Damn the fire and the big house! The hallways looked longer, growing in length with each step. "Butch!" She cried out.

_I'd give it all, I'd give it all for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know  
You know, you know_

Butch flew angerily in the boggy, rainy morning. Frightful words struck his ears. He knew that lovely voice anywhere. He sped up, powering through the heavy rain. He squinted his eyes as he saw a bright, firey light. _Their _house was on fire. His eyes widen and he dove to the ground. He landed creating a large dent in the earth, buut he ignored it. He ran inside the fire-devoured house. He burst through the doors still ignoring a stinging pain.

_That I love you, And I've loved all along  
And I miss you. Been far away for far too long.  
I'll keep dreaming you'll be with me and I'll never let you go.  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

She looked around in sheer terror. Fire covered every inch of the house. She tried to run forward, but she fell through the floorboards. She fell on her head onto the floor. She fought back the over-coming urge to pass out. She wasn't going to give up. Butch would be hurt and she wasn't about to give up. Large slabs of the ceiling fell on her causing more pain to flow through. She didn't want to give up, but the pain caught her in a trap. Her eyes fluttered close as the darkness consumed her mind.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

He frantically searched around for her. "Buttercup!" He screamed. There was no reply, but the echo of his pained cry. He ran down the firey halls and yelled out her name. Each and every time was no reply. He tore at the walls, hoping to find her. He pushed past debris and called her name. He kept running, still yearning to know if she was okay. He stopped in front of an oddly large pile of dust. A soot-dushed hand stuck out of the pile. He dug and threw large pieces of drywall behind him. Buttercup was spawled on the floor, looking like a pile of ashes. He picked her up and covered her with his treachcoat. He flew upwards and busted through the ceiling, flying high into the sky.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive youFor being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

He descended to the soft green earth and placed her on the ground. The rain began to wash away the ash from her pale skin. She looked paler than usual and didn't move. He shook her lightly. She didn't awake. "Buttercup! Wake up!" He cried. The neighbors stepped out and saw the two in front of a now burning stack of wood. He put his ear to her chest. There was no reassuring beat to comfort him. He lifted his head and put both hands on her chest. He pushed down, compressing her chest. _27,28,29,30._ He checked again for a heartbeat. He still heard nothing. He was going to lose his flower at the worst time possible. He lost the job he did for them the house they lived in, and he was about to lose the one he did it all for. He was going to have the life he could have taken from him, a knife in his heart.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

He put his mouth over hers and pushed air down her throat. He tried again and again. He pulled away to check again for a heartbeat. No heartbeat still. He pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. He looked at her closed eyes. The feeling of self-hate and guilt washed over him. He pulled her closer, and put his face in the crook of her neck. "You can't leave me, Buttercup." He whispered softly. "You can't." He whispered sadly. "You can't, you just can't." His voice raised a bit as he stroked her hair lovingly. "You can't, you're not allowed to!" He said angrily and gripped her tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back and forth. Sirens sounded as the loud vehicles appoached. He sobbed silently, wetting her neck.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Buttercup opened her eyes to see complete darkness. His sobs filled her ears, but she couldn't see him. "Butch!" She yelled back. He didn't seem to notice. "Butch!" She screamed back. _You can't leave me. _His cry caught her. "I'm not leaving you!" She shouted and ran towards his voice. His voice became fainter and fainter. "Butch!" She cried. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her heaving sobs mixed with his cries of angst

_Keep breathing__  
Hold on to me and never let go_

A fireman ran up to the two on the ground. "Sir, we need to take her." He said calmly. Butch looked up with a fire in his eyes. "I'm never letting go."

* * *

**Me: I wrote this because today my first boyfriend broke up with me and I felt depressed. But nothing like a sad story can cheer you up!  
Greens: 0.o  
Me: Hmph, they do make me feel better... I don't own the puffs or ruffs! Remember, make some suggestions!**


	2. Slipped Away

**Wolf: Okay, I have realized I left ya'll with no ending and I'm SO SORRY! So, I decided I would write a songfic sequel. :3  
Butch: (T.T)  
Wolf: You big baby…. This is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Not for the light-hearted. :( I might cry myslf.**

* * *

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Butch sat in the middle of the dark road, wanting to die. He rubbed a heart locket absentmindly. He had rubbed it to the point where the once shining gold metal had turned dull and silver. Like his life. "I miss you so much." He murmured quietly. There was no response other than the slight movement of the wind. Buttercup was never crossed his mind anymore, for she was the only thought he had. Her jet black hair once silky and shiny had turned dry and dirty with his tears. The full of life electric green eyes drained of life and color as he stared deep into them. Her pale skin became grey and slightly bloody as his grip tightened. She had rejected at death. She didn't want him. Yet he wanted her to hear he missed her so, that he could remember it clearly.

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh Na na na na na na na_

Buttercup laid in the darkness, cold and alone. She missed Butch, even though he should be missing her. It wasn't just him who had lost someone, she did too. She lost her life, him. She never smiled or laughed, even just a bit. He slipped his grip at her death. He had rejected her at her own death. She didn't just feel sorrow at the same thought of the loving pine green eyes, but anger too. That day, the darkness she was now trapped in wasn't even the same.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
_

The tears rolling down his cheeks were unoticable. It was normal now. "I'm sorry that I didn't say a proper good-bye." He whispered. That dumbass fireman had taken her away. They had fought him, so they could take away another piece of his flower. They restrained him and took her. He punched the ground with bloody knuckles, seething with rage. They hadn't even allowed him in the hospital. The only thing he saw was her sisters, hunched over with tears flowing freely, and his brothers, trying to no avail to comfort them. He couldn't even look at someone that knew her without wanting to cry. He didn't want to cry for her. He wanted to be strong for her. The only girl that actually mattered, the one that was gone.

_Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

She didn't get to say good-bye either. He couldn't hear her pained replys to his crys of grief. Something held back the exit from the dark. It's like someone wanted her to stay and suffer. Suffer for his rejection,suffer for her loss, suffer for herself. She couldn't move anymore either. She just laid in silent pain, eyes open and listless. Never to speak for each time she opened her mouth, it wasn't her voice. Her voice was tough and unwavering, while this voice was raspy and ever-breaking from an overcoming sorrow. It only spoke of him, the one she lost. Dirty tears welled up in her eyes, but she stayed still. Whatever she did, reminded her of him. The last thing she remembered was him hugging her tightly, sobbing loudly before letting his grip go. By now, she thought he would reach her somehow. She shook her head suddenly. _No, that's a stupid, selfish thought. He never loved me. _She thought while her tears fell silently.

_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

He remembered another painful mermory as he looked to the sky where a tall building caressed the clouds. The building was an apartment building with yellow window lights still on. He cringed at the mermory. His brothers had somehow managed to pull him to their old apartment before he had bought a house for the two lovers. He had woken up in a soft bed with dried tears of anger and sorrow. For the first few seconds, in the comfort of the soft bed and the faintest smell and feel of her body, he actually believed it was lie. That it was just a dream. That she was alive and heathly where they could make a family. But no. The feeling of pain filled him as he realized she'd never be there again. He couldn't bring her back now.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Buttercup's clear tears may have formed a river in the dark if it weren't for the faint voice. The husky voice she missed so. She closed her eyes, straining her ears for the voice, wanting and wishing for one last chance to hold the one she loved. The one who never loved her back. "I miss y-" The deep voice broke as if it were crying. The sound of frustration also hinted in the voice as if it wanted to punch the ground in mixed rage and sadness. Her jaden eyes shot open. _He missed her? _He actually missed her. _'No, he doesn't.' _A negative voice stung her. No, he missed her. A faint smile appeared on her face. The dull green eyes that stayed in the dark slowly lit up as realization hit her.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

"God, I miss you. Its not the same without you." Part of his brain insulted him for sounding like a desprate, heart-broken, teenage girl. But she was worth it, but he let her slip away. Her scent, her body, her attitude, her life. All that he loved. "I miss you." He repeated over and over, each time growing more painful and louder until his voice boomed through the city. He really couldn't live without her, but he knew she'd want him to be strong. He had failed her though.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

Her tears dried slowly as her smile grew. The voice was now so clear to her. Washing her in peaceful mermories, cleansing her of the tradegy that had befell on her. A warm light surrounded her, the darkness turning bright white. Her cheek was warmed by the light as she looked up. She saw him hutched over in distressed cries. Her smile didn't fall. She knew perfectly well why he was sad. Because she never said good-bye. The thing that'd put both of them to peace. "I miss you too." She whispered kindly,her voice full of life as the light consumed her completely.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you  
_

* * *

**Wolf: I didn't cry! *wipes away small tears*  
Butch: My baby! ;.;  
Wolf: I don't own ANYTHING! Read ,review, favorite, follow. Read my other stories and review them please! O~O No one reviewed _Masquerade Game of Murderous Vodka _yet. PLEASE!  
Buttercup: O~O I'm back so review.**


End file.
